Itachi's Heart
by Dikitas
Summary: That night he killed his father, his mother, his friends, his girlfriend. This is her story. Based on Madara's revelations. SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA.


**_Ok, as I promised, this story is already finished. _**

**_I was reading the manga and I noticed something Tobi said. SPOILERS FROM HERE ON. He said that Itachi killed his girlfriend that day, meaning Itachi had a girlfriend who was an Uchiha too. _**

**_I didn't want to make Tsuki so weak, and to me she isn't, but I guess that it was it looks like. Oh well, I thinking about making another one-shot about these two, but not so soon. This story is finished. I'm keeping my promise!_**

**_Bold is what Tsuki is thinking. Line is when she dies._**

**_And Itachi is NOT OOC, for what I understood from Madara's explanation he was a really decent guy who sufered a lot. And this is how i think he truly was back then._**

**Itachi's Heart**

**How many times in my life did I felt so afraid? **

She couldn't place them; the memories, all of them seemed like a distant cry, coming from all directions.

**That day…at the Hokage's tower…**

"So, you're gonna be a teacher?"

"Not really, I'll just prepare the kids before they enter the ninja academy, not exactly the job my parents were wishing for."

She saw him smile. He was always telling her that she should live her dreams, not her parent's. She was an Uchiha, but she wasn't a great ninja, and for her family, that was shameful.

"I hear they gave up on their parenthood."

"Yeah, but I don't mind, if you want to find me just go to Kurenai's house."

He faced her, those beautiful dark eyes, so warm and comfortable, she didn't get why some people even feared him when his eyes were like that. She reached for his hand and his fingers entwined her's.

"Kurenai? Wasn't she that girl who offered to help you training?"

"That's the one."

"I hated her back then."

"Why?"

"Because she had enough time to train you, and I wanted so hard to help."

"But you did, you always stood up for me, even in that first day, do you remember?"

**What day?**

"I remember, it was my first day at the academy, and when I saw you I said to my mother that I would marry you someday. I almost danced of joy when she told me you were an Uchiha too, which meant you couldn't live that far away from me." Itachi continued, looking into the distance.

"And then what?"

She heard his laugher, sweet memories coming back.

**Then what happen?**

**Oh, right…he came to me, the boy who was already a great ninja, the boy all girls dreamed about, he was so popular, but so closed up. **

**But that day…he came to me, smiling…**

"You're Tsuki right?"

She just nodded. She could see all the other girls glaring daggers at her.

"I'm Itachi. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

The young girl looked petrified, she could only guess what the girls looking were thinking, and she knew that because of him, no girl would want to be her friend.

And she hated him so much for that.

"Never!" Was her answer, and she moved away, leaving a shocked and hurt Itachi behind.

But the girls still hated her.

**But Itachi would never give up just like that.**

Five days later, she was seated alone in the swing at the academy's entrance, when he came again. This time, serious, as he always was. He just stood there looking at her.

"You look better smiling. I can't see why they love you so much; you're always revolted, always showing how great you are, arrogant and lonely. And I hate you." She said to him.

"And those are the only reasons?" He was calm, still there, looking at her, she lowered her head, preferring to look at the ground than at those beautiful eyes.

"No. I hate you because father always talks about you; always comparing us both, always asking what did he do wrong in his life for his daughter to be such a crybaby and weak looser. I hate you because you ruined the only chance that I could ever have to make friends."

"You have friends."

"Really?! Who?! The tree?"

"No. Me. I'm your friend Tsuki, if you want me to be."

"In two days you'll skip a few grades in the academy, and we'll never meet again." This time, he could tell the sadness in her voice. The lack of hope.

"If you tell me where you live, we can meet! What do you got to lose?"

"But Itachi…" He heard the doubt in her words, she was considering. For him back then, that was far more than enough.

"Listen, you don't need to tell me, I'll ask my mother, I'm sure she knows where you live." He got near her, and with a gentle hand under her chin, made her look at him. And she saw only sincerity and kindness on those eyes. "Don't make plans for Friday after school, just go home. I'll be there."

And from that day on, they were friends.

**He was always so kind. Even when he went on missions and return tired and worn-out, he would always smile for those he loved. I remember his brother…Sasuke…**

"Sasuke, I want you to meet someone, this is Tsuki, my girlfriend."

She was shocked. That was the first time ever he had called her his girlfriend. He haven't even asked her on a date or kissed her. But she wasn't mad. Somehow, she loved the sound of it. _Itachi's girlfriend. _

"She's approved!" His brother said with a smile. And he hugged her; she loved the little brother strait away.

That day, was just before Itachi became ANBU.

**He told me, that day at the Hokage's tower. I was so sad…**

"I sure was different around you."

"You do have a terrible tendency to fight for what you want."

"Yeah." She noticed how his face changed. Suddenly his face was sad, and looking a lot older.

"Itachi…what's wrong?"

"Today…I…I entered the ANBU." He was silent. And so was she.

For a moment, the air around them changed. She was scared, ANBU was so dangerous, who knows if he wouldn't leave one day and never returned? He was good, a great ninja, it not the best, but he wasn't imortal. And she was sure, that ANBU was not what he wanted in his life. He wanted peace.

"But Itachi, you always said that you didn't want to enter. You said…you s-said…Ita-" She was crying, and his reaction was spontaneous, he silenced her with a kiss. A gentle kiss, the one that would always bring a smile to her, but not today.

"I'm sorry. But there's no other way. I need to end this war." He said trying to make her look at him, but she keept her eyes closed.

"What war? Itachi what are you talking about?"

"Between the Uchiha and the rulers of Konoha." This time, he got her attention, and she looked straight into his eyes.

"That is just a small struggle it will ne-" She was trembling, her legs were weak. Only Itachi's arms prevented her from falling.

"It's not. Tsuki our clan is getting impatient, I can stop this, between me and the Hokage, I can find a way out. Just promise me, no matter what happen, you will never support any side of this, please Tsuki."

"Itachi this is terribly wrong, it will not have a happy end, what if you are faced between our clan, your family and the village?"

"I'll think about it then. Tsuki, I couldn't handle it if you were in danger, and I need your support. You're the only one who knows."

"You know you have it Itachi. I'll always be here for you." She hugged him; tears still failing down her face. She knew, deep in her heart, that her love would face a terrible turn; she could only hope the wound wouldn't be too deep.

**From that day everything changed. We barely saw each other…and now…**

**Itachi…**

"…Why?" She looked at his eyes, so cold, the gentle blackness was gone, replacing it, was a crimson abyss.

He didn't answer, he didn't say a word.

And she didn't move, he wanted her to run, he wanted so badly that she ran away and left the village, that way he could say that he lost her. But she didn't moved, and he was faced with no other choice, but to do what he was told to.

And the last thing she saw was his eyes, cold and full with pain, while he killed her.

"…I love…you." He wanted to turn back as soon as he heard those words. He wanted so badly to turn back in time. But she was already dead.

This was only the first of many painful memories of that night.

* * *

"Do you understand Itachi?"

"Yes."

"You will kill every Uchiha. Your mother, your father…even Tsuki and Sasuke."

"But…Sasuke is just a child! And Tsuki was never and Uchiha, she only born there, she-"

"You will kill them Itachi."

"They don't even know about this war-"

"Go. And come back only when you've killed them all."

And that was what he intended to do. But he knew that his heart would chattered into a thousand pieces, he knew that if he did it he would be a monster, but it was for the sake of the village he loved, the village that had already seen too much war.

So...

He killed her, the only girl he would want as wife, he used to imagine her with a child on her arms, a baby who he would make sure wouldn't be raised within the Uchiha clan...

But he destroyed it. He killed her.

And he was cold as a stone while doing it; the last thing she had seen in this world was his indifference. He took her necklace, the one he had gave her when she ended the academy, and he knew he would use it forever, as a reminder of what he had done.

He managed to kill his father, even his mother.

But when Sasuke stood there, looking at what he had done, when his hand was ready to take the final life, he couldn't find the strength to raise it.

He had killed the woman he loved the most. He had killed his parents. And now he remembered one thing she said that day, when she stopped crying.

_You could betray your clan, you could turn your back on your parents, and you could even hurt me. But Itachi, if you are faced with the choice of your village or your clan, you will never find in your heart the strength to hurt your little brother._

He though she was wrong, he had told it to her that she was wrong. But now he could see…she was right.

That night, he didn't kill him. That night he promised to do anything to protect his little brother. His last hope.

**_That's it._**

**_Well what do you think? This idea was in my mind since forever. (ok since I saw the manda chapter) and the idea of that night when Itachi killed his clan just wouldn't leave my mind alone. Please review. _**


End file.
